Divine Time
by StellaMuffins
Summary: He's got Silver right where he wants him. And now, he plans to use the redhead to his advantage. Now Lyra must find a way to get him back safely. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping —Cover art done by the wonderful KittyKatLovesBooks
1. Prologue

**A/N: Whoo! I've been in the writing mood lately, and I've had this idea in my mind for a while. So I've decided to write it out. :3**

**As always, it is SoulSilverShipping. Multi-Chappie fic. :D Crazy plot ahead! **

**So enjoy!~**

_**THIS DISCLAIMER GOES TO ALL CHAPPIES OF THIS FIC: **_**_I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri._**

* * *

_No..._

_Please... Don't..._

_She's all that I have in this world. She's the reason why I exist. She is my life._

_If she were to disappear... I'd be devastated..._

_Why...? Why do you do this to me? Why do you insist on making me suffer?_

_I don't understand why... What have I done to you?_

_You took her away from me. You took a part of me—no, all of me away._

_Are you maybe... testing me? _

_Because if you are, it's working._

_I now realize that I failed to treat her with love and respect. I failed to make her happy. _

_Or maybe, I failed to make myself happy. I kept pushing her away. I kept pushing away the truth._

_The truth... _

_My feelings..._

_They both have one thing in common._

_I deny them both._

_I deny the fact that I have feelings for her._

_I deny the fact that she's my reason for existing._

_I deny the fact that I love her._

_I just can't anymore. Please. Don't take her away from me. _

_I want her. I need her. _

_I need to let her know the truth. _

_I love her._


	2. 1

Silence.

Darkness.

Nothingness.

He feared it, as he furiously rubbed his eyes, wondering if he had somehow gone blind. "W-Where... am I?" he blurted to nothing, his voice echoing down into the darkness. The boy looked around, squinting his eyes in an attempt to find a source of light. Oh how he hated the darkness. The nothingness. It made him feel empty and secluded.

And alone.

Fear gripping his heart, he frantically broke into a run, desperately seeking any source of light. Or any source of life. "Where the fuck is everything?!" the boy yelled, his voice cracking the slightest bit. The boy slid onto his knees down to the ground, gripping his red locks in frustration. He took a deep breath, glaring at the darkness.

Then, there was the smallest speck of light.

The redhead looked up, noticing the source of light. He sighed in satisfaction, and stood up. "The hell..." The boy slowly made his was over to the speck of light, silently thanking Arceus that he wasn't, in fact, blind, and that the darkness has somehow lighted up—no pun intended.

The speck of light grew as the redheaded boy took with each step towards it. Up to the point where it lighted the whole area around the boy. He stopped in front of it, and blinked curiously at the speck. "What..."

As if controlled by magic, the speck seemed to burst, and gave out light everywhere. The boy covered his eyes as the very bright light reached on over to forever. "Damn," he cursed, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see what the light gave off.

The boy froze on the spot, silver eyes growing wide at what he was seeing.

There was nothing but trees surrounding the place. Green grass on the ground, some spots covered with flowers. The sky seemed to be blocked out by the thickness of all the trees. There was a shrine, and the boy recognized where he was at.

Ilex Forest.

The redhead's breath hitched in his throat, as he tried to process what his mind was projecting him. Why did the speck show this? The boy furrowed his eyebrows together in total confusion, still not figuring it out.

'Silver,' a voice chirped out of no where.

"What the hell?" he yelped, scrambling backwards a bit. He almost lost his balance as he gawked at the thing that called him.

It was a Celebi.

The redhead gawked at the Celebi; he had never seen one before in person. "EH?" Silver was completely flabbergasted. How in the hell did the Celebi even know _his name_?

'Hello, Silver~' the Celebi chirped, clapping it's hands together.

"H-How do you know my name? Where am I? And you talk?!" the boy asked question after question, evidently confused.

'Calm down,' Celebi chimed, smiling. 'Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Belle.' Belle twirled around the flabbergasted boy, giggling. 'I've known you for a while, Silver. Where are you? In your dream. And duh, I talk.'

He merely blinked stupidly at Belle. "Eh?" Silver only managed to blurt due to his shock.

'You're probably wondering why I've dragged you here, yes?' she laughed. Her voice was soothing, Silver had to admit.

He relaxed a bit, sighing. "Yeah. What's this supposed to mean?"

Belle flew off onto a tree branch, swinging her tiny body from her little arms. 'I'm here to show you something.' She pointed over to the shrine, snapping her fingers. 'Look over there; behind the shrine,' she ordered, narrowing her eyes at him.

He obliged, turning his head over to where Belle pointed, and stared.

Nothing happened.

"..." Silver ran a hand through his hair. "There's nothing there," he spat to Belle. "Now get me the fuck o—"

"Why..."

The boy's eyebrows shot up, as he heard the voice. _'That voice,'_ he thought, looking around. He knew that voice anywhere. The voice of his rival. The voice of his brightness.

The voice of Lyra.

He looked back to the Celebi, who only nodded in response. 'Go on, I brought you to see that. Go to the back of the shrine.'

The redhead absentmindedly walked towards the back of the shrine, Belle fluttering closely behind. She plopped herself on Silver's shoulder; he didn't even notice, his mind was preoccupied with that voice.

"WHY!?" the familiar voice yelled.

Silver's speed increased, suddenly worrying. He knew that voice anywhere. He was sure it was Lyra. As he finally arrived to where Belle told him to go, he felt like someone had just shot him in the face. The sight before him shocked him to the bone, and he merely gawked like an idiot.

Lyra's entire Pokémon team were scattered on the ground, beaten, hurt, and defeated. Even Cynders, her trusty Typhlosion, had passed out next to said trainer. Silver's eyes trailed up, and the sight made him freeze.

There was Lyra herself, trembling and crying. Fresh, wet tears seemed to flow endlessly from her hazels, staining her rosy cheeks. And then, Silver's heart stopped completely.

Silver saw himself, only a couple of feet from Lyra. He sported black pants and a black collard shirt, the bloody red 'R' imprinted on his front pocket. His hands had the black gloves he always had, his shoes were black, his belt was black. Heck, it seemed that everything he had on was black. He was panting, and chuckling vilely like a madman.

All while pointing a gun at her.

Time seemed to freeze completely for Silver.* The sight will forever burn him. How could Dream Silver* be pointing a gun at Lyra? Was he trying to kill her? What the hell was wrong with him? Silver clenched his fists tightly, all these questions popping into his head as he glared at the scene before him.

Dream Silver kept his piercing glare at Lyra, gun still in his hand. "Well, well, well," he chirped, still chuckling. "Once a weakling, always a weakling."

"Silver, please," the brunette pleaded frantically. A shaky hand reached up towards him. "Don't do this."

"Ha!" he exclaimed, throwing his head back a bit. "And why not?" he challenged, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Please," she desperately pleaded, taking a step closer to him. "You don't need to do this." Lyra wiped her tears, and sniffed.

"You wouldn't know what I need," he retorted, lowering the gun down a bit. "You're just an obstacle. A block in my path. A mere distraction."

Every word stabbed Lyra in her chest, as she blinked back tears. She choked back a sob, as she tried to frantically talk some sense into Dream Silver. "Y-You don't mean that...!"

Dream Silver laughed out loud like a total maniac, clutching his stomach. "Just give it up already! Your whole team is defeated. You're nothing without them! Don't you see? You truly are weak!" He raised the gun to her. "And I won't tolerate weaklings. They deserve to die."

Lyra was trying so hard not to break up at that very moment. "N-No... Please..."

"Just stop already," Dream Silver spat bitterly. He pulled the gun back up, ready to shoot. "Any last words?"

"...I..." Lyra whimpered, looking down. She gave up, knowing that her words weren't going to convince him. "I lo—"

Then, the scene froze.

Silver suddenly felt himself floating, as the scenery around him suddenly changed. "NO!" the redhead yelled. "No, no, no!" He cursed as the whole scene turned white; and he felt the ground again.

He fell down to his knees, furiously fisting the white floor. He couldn't believe it. He saw himself wearing something that resembled that pathetic excuse of an organization. He had a gun pointed at Lyra. He wanted to kill her.

The one he loves with all his heart.

"No..." he croaked silently, furiously looking around. All he saw was white. Endless white.

"Where the fuck are you?!" he yelled at a random direction, looking for Belle. "Why are you showing me this?!"

Belle suddenly appeared, floating about in front of him. 'Ha! And I didn't even let you finish seeing it!' the time travel Pokémon chirped, waving her stubby hands around.

Silver growled loudly in sheer rage. Why was she so happy about the scene? "Fucking answer me."

Belle stopped her waving, and sighed. 'Geez, you're such a party pooper!' She twirled so that she was hanging upside down, humming. 'I'm here to warn you, Silver.'

Silver's rage calmed a bit, and he merely sat up. "Warn me? About what?"

'You'll see...' Belle whispered, twirling again.

"Tell me!" Siler yelped, glaring at her.

'I can't tell you,' she explained, 'you have to figure it out. But I can show you through your dreams; in a way, I'm helping you put the pieces together.' Belle sat on Silver's shaking knee and continued. 'I'm showing you what will happen in the future.'

His eyes widened the slightest bit. "The future?" He couldn't even begin to process anything. Why would Silver... want to kill...

The Celebi nodded. 'Yes. And according to what I see, you and Lyra's future is in great danger.'

The redhead's breathing stopped. He was utterly speechless. "..."

Belle sighed, frowning. 'Ahh... I shouldn't have said that 'till later on...' She flew back up to Silver's face. 'Just stay on high alert, okay? I'll return soon...' Belle chimed, flying up into the nothingness of the white, disappearing from sight.

Silver tensed up, furiously pulling on his red locks. Why him? Why can't he live a happy life like other people? Why is his life somehow always in danger? "Fuck!" he yelled to the whiteness. He sat down again, hugging his knees close to his chest. That familiar lonely feeling began sprouting in his chest again.

_CRACK!_

He snapped his head up, and froze. The darkness was returning. Silver didn't move a single muscle, as he saw the whiteness being consumed by the darkness, until it slowly started to consume him. He closed his eyes, letting himself get sucked into the darkness again.

* * *

And then he woke up.

Silver shot his eyes open, and swiftly sat up from the rather messy bed he was sleeping at. He groaned, clutching his head. "Damn..."

He rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock.

_4:43 AM_

Silver sighed, running a hand through his hair. He tried to think back to what he dreamed, but he couldn't. Everything seemed to be a huge black blur for him. Frowning, he slowly laid back on his bed. And he stared at the ceiling.

Then, his mind drifted off to a certain pigtailed girl who seemed to always occupy his mind. He cracked a small smile at this, suddenly feeling his chest grow heavy.

He somehow ached for her. Badly.

"Lyra..." Her name rolled off his tongue, and it felt right. "Lyra, Lyra, Lyra..."

His smile widened, as he closed his eyes again. As he drifted back to sleep, she occupied his mind. He was at peace for once.

For now...

* * *

**A/N: OMFG LOOK I UPDATED! :D GAH! I'm so very sorry for not updating. I had major writer's block for this fic, but I somehow managed to get some of my thoughts typed down on MSW. :3** **Yayy!**

****Okay! I know this is confusing, but I'll explain.*ahem*  
So basically, Silver's sleeping, and Celebi somehow ends up in his dream. She takes him to an event in his dream that will actually happen to Silver in the future. Which was when he sees himself about to shoot Lyra. Yadda yadda yadda, Celebi cuts the event short and leaves, and Silver is left to mourn until the darkness of his dream sucks him in. In which afterwards, he wakes up in real life. Notice how he forgets the whole dream. There's a reason for that, but for now, you'll just have to keep on reading! :D  
*Silver is actually Silver. He is merely observing the event with Belle at the side.  
*Dream Silver** **is the Silver seen in the ****event, holding the gun. So, technically, he is future Silver. But ehh, as long as you can tel which is which. c:**  
**More to come soon! Read and Review, please! ;3; **


End file.
